Some Like it Hot
by DoctorNegative
Summary: Everything seems to be go downhill between Finn and Flame Princess until an oversight on Jake's part is disclosed that could possibly change that. Finn/Flame Princess
1. Chapter 1

**Some like it hot...**

The residual pain from 1st degree burns was beginning to fade from the cool breeze blowing against Finn's singed cheeks. Finn repeatedly massaged the area where Flame Princess had hugged him, being the most heavily seared area. Jake, who'd been carrying Finn, home turned his head to his disheartened pal.

"Ah, don't worry about Finn. A little bit of oil and your skin will be as good as new."

Finn sighed, his canine companion completely did not realize the significance that his singed flesh had to him. Perhaps in the obsessive way he tried to court the Flame Princess, he'd become attached to the marks the princess had left on him. Or rather, in more pitiful and depressing sense, they were reminders of what was prohibiting him from "his" Flame Princess. It certainly was daunting to know that the very act of simply hugging her caused him considerable pain. This revelation would keep most suitors not of Flame biology, or rather a biology capable of enduring the environment and physical traits of a flame person, away. Yet this did not sway his emotions away from his desire.

Finn and Jake finally made it to their home, Jake taking no time to retrieve some medical supplies for Finn. Jake handed a bottle of oil and bandages to Finn who immediately shunned them away.

"Ah c'mon Finn, I know your upset about Flame Princess, but you'll get over it."

"Nah, dude, not this one," Finn said as he brushed his hand against his cheek.

"It's too bad you couldn't just use flame shield to protect yourself from her intense heat."

The words sparked a firestorm of emotions in Finn who's demeanor instantly changed from sorrowful to irate. In an instant Jake found the crushing grip of Finn's hands across his throat, Finn's fiery eyes fixated on him.

"What! Why didn't you tell me that before!"

"I'm sorry," Jake managed to utter through Finn's crushing grip.

Finn lessened his grip before letting Jake free. Jake took the moment to collect his breath and massage his bruised neck.

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot about it."

"Well how do you cast it?" Finn eagerly said.

"I don't know," Jake retorted,"Flambo cast it on me when we were in the Fire Kingdom."

"Well where is he?"

"Probably still in the Fire Kingdom."

"Then that's where we're going."

"What, no way Finn! We'll be burned to a crisp!"

"I'm going with or without you!"

"At least have Neptr build us some fireproof suits again."

"No way! I'm not going to let what happened in the Goblin Kingdom happen again."

Finn took no time in leaving to his room where he began removing and packing the necessary supplies for his trip to the Fire Kingdom. Jake scurried into the room and pleaded with Finn.

"Don't this Finn! Maybe we can ask PB for help-"

Finn immediately interjected,"No! We're not going to ask PB for anything! I'm either doing this with or without you," Finn said as he lifted his loaded backpack onto his back.

Finn past Jake as he left through the door, setting off towards the Fire Kingdom. Jake was speechless, never before had he seen such a surge of emotions come over Finn. This wasn't the simple, innocent affection he harbored for PB, no this went beyond that. This was true desire, one that went against better judgement, one with the utmost passion to be fulfilled with the undying love Finn harbored in his heart. His pal was in love and he knew it. Coming to this revelation, Jake sighed and followed after Finn.

"Finn, wait up!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Some like it hot...**

Flame Princess had long reached the abodes of her Palace home. She recollected her thoughts and feelings in the palace's molten rock garden. The glimmering lava, with all its fiery radiance failed to enlighten even the slightest tad of emotion within her. These moments where she was free to roam the palace grounds and not be locked away within her glassy prison, were often the most cherished and exultant for her, yet such effect was absent this time. She leaned her head atop her arm and rested it on a ledge just overlooking the garden, before taking a sigh.

"Finn."

The name escaped her lips. Why was it so? She thought, again and again, why must they be opposites? It didn't matter, though, he was gone, or rather she left him and any future encounters would have to be treated as the same before. At that moment she was greeted by one of her father's lowly servants.

"Your highness, the king requests you return to your glass chamber," the words came trembling from the servant's voice. Much to the servant's relief, the princess went without protest. The glass had been home away from home for the past couple of years, ever since her father banished her there for turning a number of his servants into flame creatures. The chamber was waiting for her, lowered and it's door hung open, with her father sitting beside it on his throne. Flame Princess sighed as she entered into the chamber.

"Now, now daughter," the king said to his daughter," this is for your own good."

Flame Princess gave no protest and the chamber was hoisted into position. With his daughter now in her chamber, the King turned his attention to his "new" royal jester.

"As punishment for aiding this 'prince finn,' you are hereby sentenced to serve as my new royal jester for the next five years. Now royal jester JEST!"

Flambo bit his tongue, "Ah crude, last time I help you out Jake."

As Flambo did his best to appease the Flame King's sense of humor, in the distance two figures approached a cliffside overseeing the palace.

"There's the fire kingdom," Jake said as he pointed to the castle below.

"Then Flame Princess must be there also," Finn replied.

"Listen Finn, I know I told you this before, but you're going get roasted down there!"

"I don't care! I have to try at least. Quick give me all your water."

Jake opened his satchel and removed all the bottles of water he had with him and handed them to Finn who took no time drenching himself with their contents.

"Jake stay here, if anything happens to me than-"

"No," Jake interjected,"don't say it, Finn."

"Just remember me, okay?"

"Oh, alright."

Finn waved goodbye as he made his descent down the cliff. Ten minutes passed before Jake's better judgement got the best of him.

"Oh man, ow ow ow!" Jake said as he climbed down the cliff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Some like it hot...**

The ground beneath Finn's feet was steaming, the hot air tearing his lungs. The water had long dried from Finn's body, his own supply he had been carrying quickly exhausted by his quenching thirst. The door was right before him, it quickly parting open as Finn approached and entered. Just as he had entered, he quickly caught sight of a large flame elemental, dressed in ornate armor, sitting on a equally large throne just before a minuscule fire creature who Finn immediately recognized as Flambo . Just above him, and much to his shock and dismay, rested the flame princess in her glass chamber, who was in a lethargic mood, her head and body rested on the inner walls of her chamber. She appeared too weary to take notice of Finn's sudden entrance. The Flame King, however, quickly took notice and drew his hand forward and ceased his jester's performance.

"Flambo!" Finn cried out.

The little flame creature turned around and illuminated at the sight of his good friend Finn.

"Finn buddy, how goes it?" Flambo retorted.

The King cut the reunion short and brushed Flambo to the side. The king peered forward, an unpleasant and vexed look across his fiery face.

"What bringeth you here again, 'Prince Finn?' Or should I even call you that?" the King voiced.

"I uh," Finn stuttered before he realized Jake's previous venture to the fire kingdom. "I uh cometh for the fire creature Flambo!"

"My royal jester? Never!"

"What!"

"First you come to court my daughter, only to break her heart. Now you come to take my Royal Jester away. I think not!"

"Listen, you old burnt out piece of charcoal! I didn't break FP's heart. I still want her and if you don't let me take Flambo away then we can never be together!"

The outburst echoed thru the halls of the palace and caught the attention of the weary Flame Princess overhead, who immediately peered down to her amazement at Finn's presence.

"Finn?" Flame Princess said.

Finn became flustered, his reddened face becoming even redder at his cheeks at the sound of FP's voice.

"Oh hey FP..." Finn managed to muster.

"Silence!" The King interjected. "You dare impose will upon my kingdom! You shall suffer for your insolence!"

The king stood up, his towering frame dwarfing Finn's. His fiery exterior quicken took on a harsher red and became static in appearance. Finn was taken aback by the sudden flare of light radiating off the king's body.

"Daddy no!" cried the Flame Princess.

Finn drew his father's sword forward, his hands tight, his eyes focused for battle.

"Oh yeah, bring it!"

Flambo quickly scurried away as the king drew his left hand forward from which a small stream of fire erupted and struck the top of the sword. The sword quickly became alight, it's red hue glimmering brilliantly. Finn dropped the sword in pain, his hands seared to a crisp.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Finn cried before hastily blew at his crisp hands.

The king proceeded again with another attack, this time quickly drawing both his hands forward and delivering a massive stream of flame towards Finn. He leapt to the side, his palms breaking his fall onto the hot ground. It didn't take long for Finn to feel the searing pain across his palms and he jumped off the floor crying in pain, tears streaming from his eyes. The king was dumbstruck by the sudden appearance of water streaming from Finn's eyes.

"A water elemental!" The king stammered,"and you wished to court my daughter!"

Finn crunched his teeth in frustration,"I'm not a water elemental! I'm a human!" Finn quickly brushed the tears from his face. They rushed forward thru the air and struck the king in the face.

"Ahh!" The king cried out in pain as he stumbled back and drew his hands to his face.

The sight of steam rising from the king's face immediately reminded Finn of FP when he had witnessed her reaction to touching water and discovering her species' aversion to it.

"Hey that's right!"

Finn drew his hand to his cheek feeling for what tears remained. He felt the wet stream and immediately flung what he could at the king. Quick puffs of steam erupted all over the king's body. The king ,in response, drew the armored parts of his arms across his face in hasty attempt to shield himself from Finn's watery projectiles.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Finn shouted as he continued swatting more of his tears at the flame king. His advantage was short-lied as the blistering heat of the room dried away the remnants of Finn's tears.

"Oh man," Finn said as he brushed his hands across his dry barren cheeks.

The king, upon realizing the pelting had ceased, drew his hands downward and peered towards Finn. It didn't take long for him to realize Finn had exhausted his advantage and the battle had turned to his favor. He drew his arms above his head, a little ball of flame hovering just between his hands. It grew in size and radiance, it's destructive potential reflecting the amount of hate the king had for Finn.

"Be gone with you!" The king roared as he readied to throw his projectile.

"I don't think so!" said a voice.

Finn turned around and saw a giant sized Jake in the shape of butterfly. He flapped his massive wings at the king, the gusts of wind throwing him off balance. The projectile dissipated as the kings flew backwards from the flurry of wind blasting him. Jake shrunk down and looked at an exhausted Finn.

"Man, I should of thought of this last time!" Jake said.

"Jake! You did it! You beat the Flame King!" Finn cried out in joy.

The celebration didn't last long, as the other half of the room erupted in flame. The king's body lost it's corporeal form and assumed a massive wave of flame with his distinctive eyes in face in the middle.

"I will KILL YOU!" roared the king.

Jake in horror left his butterfly form and fell into the arms of an equally shocked Finn as the two coward before the king. The Flame Princess pressed against the glass of her chamber, watching in horror as her father prepared to torch the two.

"Daddy no!" cried the flame princess.

The king did not heed his daughter's words. Flame Princess bit her lip before the floor of her chamber with frustration. Her body burst into a static flame form and grew in size, her chamber quickly breaking before her might. The princess fell to the ground, her body just in between her father and finn. She continued to grow until her fiery frame towered over her father's.

"Daddy stop this! Now!" Flame Princess bellowed at her father.

The king cowered back, gasping at his daughter's might. He'd long known of her destructive potential, not just her ability to warp his people into flame creatures (which was really the excuse he needed to lock her away in her glass chamber), but that she could potentially threaten his rule at such an early age. He changed back into his original form and stood before his enraged daughter.

"Uh, daughter! I didn't mean it! I uh.." the king was at a loss for words.

"Dad get out of here and don't come back until I so," Flame Princess said stringently to her father.

The king ,having no choice, gave one last menacing look at Finn before bursting into quick trail of flame away.

Finn looked weakly at FP with a slight smile across his face. FP, getting past the anger she had for Finn returning, smiled back, happy knowing he was safe.

"Finn" she said.

"Thanks...FP.." Finn coughed haggardly. Jake jumped from his arms and shapeshifted back into a butterfly.

"Oh man, we gotta you out of here!" said Jake as he hovered just at Finn's face.

"No! Not without what I came for!" Finn said. "Flambo!"

Flambo, who for the most part hid behind the most protective wall he could find from the battle, peered his head outward.

"Oh hey yuz guys!"

"Nice of you to help out, Flambo," said Jake bitterly. "Now, Flambo quick cast flame shield on Finn fast!"

"Hey you can't boss me around! Give me one good reason why I should?"

"Cuz if you don't he'll die!"

"Oh yeahz..." said Flambo as he scurried toward Finn. He drew his hands forward and motioned side to side as he chanted his spell. Flambo finished the chant by hacking up a glob of his spit onto Finn's forehead.

"Ow, what the?" Finn said in confusion.

Suddenly a bluish aura quickly enveloped Finn, his natural peach skin taking on a solid blue.

"Therez, I cast flame shields on yuz."

"Did it work?"

Finn cautiously drew his hand toward the ground. He let it hover a bit before he took the courage to press it firmly onto the ground. To his exuberance, he did not reel back in pain, the ground felt as any floor would at his home. Finn jumped repeatedly in joy while Flambo took the moment to cast flame shield again on Jake. The Flame Princess ,meanwhile, had been watching the whole incident in complete ignorance. What exactly had her father's jester done to make Finn so celebratory, she wondered? Finn peered his head upwards toward the flame princess with a grand smile across his face.

"I did it FP! We can be together! We can be together!"

Those last three words struck an unpleasant chord within the princess. A frown drew across her face and she immediately shrunk down to her original form. She looked at the ecstatic Finn before she spoke.

"Finn, no." The flame princess left from Finn's sight.

Finn froze in mid-air, a cracking of glass ran thru him, his heart broken in two. "Finn, no." The words rang again and again in Finn's head, bringing back haunting memories of when PB had broken his heart. Was it happening again? No, it couldn't be happening again, Finn thought. He looked at Jake and flambo, his jaw still dropped from FP's departure.

"Uh Jake...what do I do?"

Jake shook his head, he'd long been in defense of Finn not pairing with the Flame Princess, but the glimmer in Finn's eyes, just when PB too had foregone Finn, changed his mind.

"Go, go after her Finn!" Jake barked.

"Yeahz, go after that skirt," Flambo cheered.

Finn turned his head in the direction where FP had gone and scurried off after her. He past royal guards and a number of confused and awed servants he tried to catch up with FP. The flame princess had retreated back into the palace's garden, she finding reflective peace amongst bridge above a molten garden. She rested her head and arms at the bridge's railing, peering over at the streaming lava beneath.

"FP! FP!" yelled Finn as he stopped just before her.

She hesitantly looked over, not wanting to fluster herself with emotion as she had done before.

"Finn, I told you we can't be together. We're opposites."

"No, FP you don't understand I can take it now!"

"Oh Finn," the flame princess shook her head with a sigh."You just don't get it, we're opposites. We don't belong together, we're only going to hurt each other like before."

"We're not opposites! I'm not a water elemental, I'm a human. A HUMAN."

"Hu-man?"

"Yeah, and that water coming form my eyes were just tears, because I was sad."

"Fine, you might not be a water elemental but you couldn't stand my flame. It brought you pain and you pushed me back."

"No FP, look!" Finn grabbed and lifted the princess's hand."See I can take it now."

The flame princess's staunch look became even more agitated. She pulled her hand away from Finn's and proceeded to walk away.

"Finn...just leave me alone."

"Finn wha...?" Finn stammered for words. This couldn't be happening, not again. He looked back and forth, thinking repeatedly of what to do but his mind was too confounded with emotion to think of anything coherent. It was then, instead, his heart took over for the brain and he suddenly found himself intuitively rushing toward FP. He hastily grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. What was he doing?

"Finn wha-" FP's words were cut short by something suddenly pressing itself firmly onto her mouth: Finn's lips. A part of FP resisted at first, wanting to throw Finn back ,but that was quickly hushed away as she drew Finn closer in an embrace. Her beating heart lightened her vibrant flame and it glistened ever radiantly. The brightness caught the attention of a number of servants who curiously looked and awed at the gesture of young love.

A few seconds passed more before FP slightly drew back from Finn, her eyes glimmering brilliantly.

"Finn... your my prince," the words barely escaped FP's mouth.

The watching crowd gave an awe at the princess's gesture.

"STOP WHISPERING!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Some like it hot...**

Finn and FP were touring the upper levels of the fire palace, Jake and Flambo following close by. FP lead Finn into a large open room with a balcony overseeing the western section of the Fire Kingdom. Finn curiously peered outward and was taken by the large expanse. He could see the towns built beside the lakes of molten lava and further off in the distance clouds rising above the horizon like a geyser erupting. Finn figured this must be where the Fire Kingdom's territory met with it's neighboring territory; the Ice Kingdom's. FP huddled herself beside Finn.

"My daddy's kingdom stretches very far. It comes all the way from the isle of steam to the edge of the Ice Kingdom."

"Do you know any other kingdoms? Any other princesses?" Finn said earnestly.

Finn wondered, "Maybe she knows PB. This will be fun!"

FP's face suggested otherwise.

"Uh...no. I don't know any other princesses," FP's sunk downward, her flame dimmed.

"Oh no! I didn't mean- I didn't know!" Finn stammered as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"No, no Finn," FP looked back at him," It's not your fault. Everyone runs away from me, they're...they're scared of me."

Finn grabbed FP's hand into his own.

"Oh FP..."

"That's why I was so happy to meet you. You wanted to be with me and I didn't want to be alone again in that chamber."

Finn drew FP into his embrace,"I'll always be with you, FP."

FP smiled, if not chuckled, and looked at Finn.

"Ena," she said.

"What?" Finn said dumbfounded.

"My name's Ena, call me Ena," she smiled.

Ena and Finn left the balcony, hand in hand and proceeded further into the castle's chambers. The hours had flown by, Finn too immersed in Ena's glowing aura; Jake, however, quickly reminded Finn of his seemingly forgotten traveling companions.

"Uh, Finn can we go now? I'm tired of being blue" griped Jake.

Finn turned to Jake and Flambo, who'd he completely forgotten were behind him the whole time. He'd put them thru enough and it was time to retire home.

"Umm, FP- Eh Ena. I have to go," he bit his lip," but I promise I'll come back soon."

"Okay, and maybe we'll see the rest of Fire Kingdom" she smiled while resting her head on his chest. Finn's cheeks lit up, a bright purple hue contrasting against his bluish skin.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I'll see you later Ena."

Finn bid Ena farewell and departed the castle grounds with Jake and Flambo. The trio were walking near the border of the Fire Kingdom before Finn spoke, still thinking of Ena.

"Isn't she wonderful?"

"Umm, not really dude. She tried to kill us and turned a bunch of her servants into Flambos," said Jake.

"Hey!" yelled Flambo.

"Don't tell me you're still upset about that?"

"It's not that, its just she's a little dangerous, Finn, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"No way dude! She's not gonna hurt me and besides thanks to Flambo fire doesn't hurt anymore."

Finn's unbidden behavior got the better of him and he took the moment to leap into a nearby body of lava. He quickly submersed into the molten rock and was out of sight, much to the horror of Jake.

"Finn!" he screamed.

It was at that moment Finn arose from the lava, much to Jake's relief.

"See."

"That's Flame Shield for yuz," said Flambo.

"Say Flambo, how long does this spell last anyway?" said Jake curiously.

"Wells, it lasts forever in the fire kingdom, but one step outside and the spell goes kapoof!"

"What! You mean Flame Shield only works in the Fire Kingdom!" said Finn hysterically.

"Nahz, it runs out in like an hour."

"What? An hour? Geez now how am I supposed to take Ena out to see the rest of Ooo?"

"How are you going to tell Bubblegum," asked Jake.

"Oh Glob! I totally forgot about PB and the Candy Kingdom!"

"Relax man, I'm sure PB is fine, and so is the Candy Kingdom. I think the only thing you should be worrying about is getting some sleep for your big date with FP tomorrow."

"Date?"

"You did promise you'd see her tomorrow right?"

"Uh yeah, right."

Jake smiled shaking his head as he admired Finn's youthful inexperience at having a relationship. This was only the beginning for Finn and he had no idea what lied ahead.

"One step at a time Finn, one step at a time."

And with that the three friends returned home and awaited what the new day would bring them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Some like it hot...**

The Flame King had been walking about his royal chambers in the most agitated and unnerved manner.

"How? How could she do this to me?" he wondered a loud.

The past events were unsettling, unnerving ,really, knowing his daughter would defy his will and go so far as even threaten him. Furthermore, "Prince Finn," was far from the ruthless and psychopathic impression he had got when he first met him. He was rather more of a solicitous and committed young man who certainly was set on appeasing the fiery affection he had for his daughter.

"Love."

The word shuddered in his mind, turning his heart afoul. It had no place in the Royal Class, generations of fixed marriages having seen to that. Likewise, the King followed in the same tradition having an arranged wife(presently deceased), and bearing a child as was expected. Certainly Finn's courtship seemed to follow the same path, but with the recent events it became clear that was not the case. A passionate prince coupled with his defiant daughter became too overbearing of a thought to take and the King, vexed and broken, walked bitterly back to his throne.

Finn and Jake had retired home having long parted ways with Flambo who also retired to his own abodes. The bodies had been scuffed and burned, and night's blanket drew them closer to their ever deserved sleep. Finn quickly threw off his clothes and suited on his one piece pajamas before throwing himself into his sleeping sack. Jake quickly followed throwing himself onto an open drawer that was his bed.

"Night Jake."

"Night Finn."

And with that Finn shut his eyes and got some very much needed sleep.

The day had dawned anew, the crisp sun rays gracing Finn's dirty cheeks. Finn wearily opened his eyes, before jumping out of bed in a frantic and perturbed state.

"Oh Glob! I over slept!"

Finn in a fraught threw off his pajamas, splashing his face and body with cold water before scrubbing away all the grime and throwing on a fresh pair of clothes. The commotion quickly caught the attention of Jake who jadedly rolled over, forgetting the edge of bed, and falling onto the floor.

"Ow! What? Finn?"

"Glob! Glob! Glob! I'm gonna be late!"

Jake quickly got up and turned his attention to a resting Beemo. He pressed a button on the creature's stomach and discovered the present time 9:01.

"Dude, it's 9 o'clock. I'm sure FP meant a little later."

Finn paid little attention to Jake and was hopping frantically trying to get his left foot sock on. When his shoes were fitted Finn hastily leapt out the window, Jake frustratedly followed after. Finn raced off towards the residence of Flambo quickly reaching the same rock hovel and startling the little flame creature.

"Flambo! Flambo! Flambo! Cast Flame Shield now! Now! Now!"

Flambo quickly cast the spell, mostly to get the hysterical Finn off his property. With the spell cast Finn quickly raced off, and Flambo set to return to his abode only to be quickly met by Jake's presence and have to give another round of Flame Shield.

The hasty trip finally met it's end at the doors of the Fire Kingdom. Finn anxiously gripped his fists as he passed by the man royal guards and servants who were all leery at his presence. An unpleasant rang in Finn's head, that the next turn and he'd be met by the daunting presence of the Flame King. Certainly Finn was more than equipped now with the assistance of Flame Shield, but battling was the last thing on his mind.

"Dude!"

Finn quickly turned around and was met by a sprinting Jake who came to a stop at his side.

"Jake? What are you doing here?"

"What? You think I'm gonna let my best bed into the lion's den without any help? I'm your wingman!"

"Wing-? That doesn't matter, I want to be with Flame Princess alone."

"Oh I gotcha," Jake winked his eye,"I'll just be in the bushes or whatever. I'll give you the moves and the talk like the ones I use on Lady."

"Uhhh, no thanks."

"Oh, trust me, you're going need them."

"Jake, I don't need any help!"

"Need help with what?" said a voice.

Finn's cheeks blushed a bright purple, his ears catching wind of the familiar voice behind. He nervously turned around where he was met with the presence of Flame Princess.

"Finn!" Ena gleefully cried as she drew herself towards him and hugged him.

"Oh, hey FP- eh Ena," it managed to escape Finn's mouth."So, uh, I brought my dog, is that okay?"

"Dog!" Jake clenched his teeth.

"Yeah, that's fine. Are you ready to go swimming?"

"Um, yeah. Wait swimming?"

Ena led Finn outside the castle, in a private sector, reserved exclusively for the installation of a pool. It was a grand, rectangular pool with sharp corners and black tiles surrounding it's perimeter and it was filled to the top with molten lava which glowed a vibrant ,clean yellow. Ena had already begun to draw the bottom of her dress upward, much to Finn's surprise.

"Oh Glob!" he said as he raised his hands to his face.

Ena was dumbfounded, but proceeded to pull her dress above her head. Finn slightly peeped his eyes thru spaces between his hands catching glimpse of Ena's slender form. She was wearing clothes, much to his relief, a vermillion bra and matching underwear, but what drew his face an even brighter purple what the shapeliness of her form. Her upper body was slender, a slight bust with slender arms and hands, but her legs were voluptuous from top and her tiny feet cute. She took no time in throwing her dress to the side and jumping into the pool making a small splash as she dived into the molten rock. She quickly surfaced and beckoned Finn to follow her.

"Come on Finn, the lava's perfect!"

Finn drew his hands from his face and peered over to where Ena had dived into the pool. He quickly followed toward the edge of the pool before Ena beckoned him to stop.

"No silly. Take your shirt off."

"What!"

"You don't want to swim?"

"Oh no, I do, I do."

Finn tensely took off his shirt, but foolhardily tried again to enter the pool, forgetting his cap and shoes. Jake drew his hand to his face as he shook his head. Taking the matter into his own hands, literally, Jake promptly extended his arm forward pulling Finn into the arm and using his other arm promptly undressed him of his cap, shoes, and socks much to Finn's angst.

Jake quickly dropped Finn into the pool, close to Ena, before lying down at a nearby sun bench. Ena swam towards Finn, the latter quickly trembling as she drew closer.

"Finn, your hair...it's so beautiful," Ena said as she brushed her hand thru his hair.

"Uh thanks."

She smiled,"Race you to the bottom!"

Ena dunked her head into the molten rock before diving downward toward the pool's bottom. Finn tried hastily to follow suit, but as he threw his bottom downward, taking a big breath, he found himself quickly shot back up gasping for air. Lava certainly wasn't water, far from it, it was denser and its viscosity made it near impossible to see thru. It would take a whole lot more practice to get the hang of it.

Ena popped her head above the molten rock, gleefully looking at Finn with delight.

"I beat you!"

"Yeah, guess I'm not that great of a swimmer."

"Again?"

"Uh," before Finn could answer Ena quickly dived again into the molten rock and Finn, no wanting to disappoint, gave it another go, though to little success.

The two had spent a little over an hour playing in the pool, Ena getting sense of enjoyment that had been escaping her life up to that point. Finn was equally happy, having spent the hour playing, albeit in a futile fashion, with the girl he liked. The two drew themselves out of the pool, Ena hopping with gleeful excitement.

"Oh Finn I haven't this much fun in like forever! Thank you so much!"

"No probs Ena, but you could've swam anytime before you met me, right?"

"Yeah, but it was never fun because I had no to play with."

"Oh right I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Finn. I don't want anything to break us apart, Finn."

"Me too, Ena."

Just at that moment Ena peeped her head forward, her lips puckered and aimed at Finn. He was a little startled but he remembered they'd done this before and it would be something he'd be doing a lot from now on. Finn knelt his downward, and closing his eyes met Ena's lips with his own. A wave of emotions came over Finn, his body stuck in a trance as his heart beat wildly. The feeling didn't last very long, overcome by an unpleasant filling all of Finn's body, a warm sensation most intense at the base of his lips. Finn startled back, patting his mouth with his hands.

"What's wrong?" Ena asked bewildered.

He couldn't understand, his lips were seared to a crisp, yet the bluish hue of Flame Shield still shone brightly across his body. That warm sensation quickly turned to searing hot pain that was being felt on crevice of Finn's skin. He was hot, much to his confusion and disconcert, and it was only getting worse.

"Dude," Jake appeared behind Finn,"she's too hot for you."

"No, she's not! I can take it! See!"

In a frantic haste Finn grabbed Ena's hand, but it was met with an intense burning sensation that seared the skin to a crisp. Finn drew his hand back in pain.

"This can't be happening!"

The soles of feet were blistering , the skin charring brown. Finn futilely lifted his feet into the air, but as he drew one away from the hot floor another would meet it's burning touch. Finn cried in pain, his skin blistered and brown, and escape was near impossible.

"She's too hot for you!" maniacally laughed Jake.

Finn fell to the floor, it's unforgiving heat searing every inch of skin that pressed against it.

"Noo!" Finn cried as he burst into flames.

Finn startled himself, screaming and waving frantically as he fell from the base of his bed. His face would meet the hard wooden floor and serve as an appropriate wake up call from the nightmare he had. He lifted himself up and peered outward and assuring himself of his location. He saw Jake still rolling in his drawer, sleeping soundly and Beemo resting on a shelf. A sigh of relief escaped Finn's mouth.

"Just a nightmare."

Certainly gratifying to know, but the contents were still on Finn's mind as he curled himself back into his sleeping sack, particularly Jake's statement. It came replaying again and again in Finns head, and certainly would be on his mind when he would see Ena tomorrow.

"Was Flame Princess too hot for him?"


End file.
